Why So Serious, Kim?
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Kim has faced insane villains before...but never of this caliber. This man called 'The Joker' is violent, yet conniving. It also looks like he's planning something...but what? Whatever is it, Kim will have a big sitch on her hands dealing with this enigma...more than she ever knows. (TDK Joker/Kim Possible crossover fusion) Rating will go up. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Prologue: Back Home

**Yes! Alright! FINALLY! I got this story going! I've so wanted to do this story for such a good while! And after some considered planning, I am NOW writing it! :D**

**As you can see, this is a **_**Kim Possible**_**/**_**The Dark Knight's**__**Joker**_** fusion story, meaning that ONLY The Joker is gonna be included in the KP universe. And let me just say this first and up front; this story **_**will **_**get dark in due time. Maybe even enough to be put the story in the M rated category. I mean, this **_**is**_** "The Dark Knight"****Joker we are dealing with here, so…yeah. :P**

**Also, just giving you all a heads up, the Lowardian invasion DID NOT HAPPEN. There was no invasion, no aliens, no nothing. Don't worry, the episode 'Graduation' DID happen…just under different circumstances, which I will reveal later on! ;)**

**Anyways, here we go! Everyone, prepare yourselves for one wild ride! Here's hoping you all like this! Enjoy! :D**

**(By the way, this is my first KP fanfic. I hope I've done the characters justice! :O )**

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Bob Schooley, Mark McCorkle, and Disney. Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight, and the Joker are owned by DC Comics and WB Pictures. This story idea, however, is mine. ;)**

* * *

**-Why So Serious, Kim?-**

* * *

Above the clouds, a soaring airliner soared through the night sky. Some of the passengers were asleep, while others were awake, watching the in-flight movie. Around the right side of business class, a beautiful auburn-haired young woman was sleeping peacefully, leaning her head on her pillow next to the window. Sitting next to her, a quietly animated, short, blond-headed young man was watching the movie with his headphones on.

"And…oooh! Yeah! Deliver that punch like it's hot!" the young man whispered loudly, mimicking the punches as he watched.

The girl stirred in her sleep, eyes fluttering open. She moved her eyes and head slightly to her left to look at the boy that was seated next to her, who was completely involved in the movie. She smiled faintly at him, fatigue trying to cast a spell on her, but was now fully awake. She sat up slowly, yawning and stretching in her seat, and turned to the young man, who in turn noticed the movement out of the corner of his right eye. He turned to her and gave her a cheerful, but sheepish grin.

"Oh! Uh, heh…um, sorry Kim. Did I wake you?" he asked, feeling embarrassed.

The girl named Kim chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it, Ron. I needed to wake up anyway." She stretched again, loosening the kinks in her joints. She turned to Ron with a smile and said, "So, what are you watching?"

Ron smiled back, "Ah, just a generic action film. The dialogue is atrocious, but the action is pretty good."

Kim giggled, "You seem pretty involved in it."

"Heh, well, you know, the Ronster's got to meet up to the villains' expectations when they're ready to take me on!" Ron joked.

Kim smirked slyly. "Really? Well, I'll keep that in mind when I'm trying to steal a nacho away from you."

Ron did a mocking gasp. "Kimberly!"

Kim laughed, "No, but seriously, it seems like you've improved. When we were fighting Drakken's goons that one time in Spain, you kept up with their hand movements really well."

"Ah, I still kind of goof up every now and then," Ron said, blushing slightly from Kim's praise and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"But you still get back up. And that's one of the things that I really admire about you, Ron. I mean it, you've definitely improved," Kim said as she smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

Now Ron's face was bright red as he nervously laughs. "Well…you obviously have better traits than me. I'm just on the side. I mean, you were offered a job at Global Justice!"

"Oh come on Ron, you were mentioned too!" Kim reminded him. "Dr. Director was really surprised by how you handled yourself."

Ron chuckled softly, face still red. "Ah, I just try not to get myself all beaten up. I'm not all that special," he shrugged. "I still think that you would be the better candidate for the job, Kim."

Kim smiled solemnly at Ron, "Ron…" She said as she put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Really, you need to have some self-confidence in yourself. You help me more than you know. It wouldn't be Team Possible without you. I honestly couldn't ask for a better partner _or_ a better boyfriend."

Ron smiled warmly at her as well. "Well…okay, maybe I did alright, I suppose. And don't worry KP, I'm getting there with the self-confidence bit. I just think you're the better fighter than little ol' me." Ron leaned back in his chair, still gazing at Kim. "Still, that's a big honor coming from GJ."

"Hm. I guess stopping her brother from mind controlling all of Global Justice and taking control of Middleton was the winning touch, huh?"**(1)** Kim said as she leaned back in her chair too.

"Yeah." Ron frowned for a moment. "Man, right when we were having graduation, too. That Gemini is a jerk."

"Well, he's definitely not bothering anyone now." Kim reminded him. "I made sure he was sent to one of the most secure prisons in the country."

"Heh, man, it must suck to be him right now." Ron smirked. Looking straight ahead, he sighed. "Wow, I can't believe we're actually going home right now."

Kim looked at him, slightly puzzled. "Ron, we were just in Hong Kong for summer school. It wasn't that long, only around a month and a half."

"Hey, working as a culinary student is actually tiring." Ron defended himself. "I take the art of food _very _seriously, you know?"

"Uh-huh," Kim said drolly as she smirked at Ron teasingly. Believe it or not, Ron has been accepted in a cooking academy in Hong Kong, The academy must've seen his show back in his sophomore year and decided to give him an application to the school. "Well, I do find it really great that you're majoring in something you absolutely love."

"Heh, I'm just glad we're attending institutes of higher learning in the same city! Although I might consider myself very lucky to not be in your shoes right now," Ron joked.

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Kim said, leaning back and planting her hand on her forehead. "I mean, I know being a diplomat is hard work, but all this learning about international politics is making my head hurt!"

Kim as well was accepted to one of Hong Kong's fine learning institutes and was majoring in diplomacy. She founds it interesting, what with how many countries negotiate and communicate with other, but it was also stressful and taxing. Like her family motto though, 'Anything is possible for a Possible.'

"Well, hey! At least you're doing it to help people!" Ron reassured her with a smile.

Kim chuckled softly and turned to Ron, returning a smile as well. "Yeah. That I am, Ron."

They sat there, relaxing in their seats, both of them thinking.

Ron sat in his seat, reflecting on his time in Hong Kong…for different reasons.

Even though he was accepted to a culinary academy in Hong Kong, Ron wouldn't have been there thanks to his sensei at Yamanouchi for mentioning him. The reason why he did that was because his sensei had connections to one of Hong Kong's advanced martial artists, a good friend of his during his old dojo days. He agreed to teach Ron and let him catch up on his old training. Not only was he rushing back and forth between his cooking classes, but afterwards he would have to go to this said friend's house/underground dojo in the city to work and improve on his fighting skills, with the exception of unleashing his Mystic Monkey Powers. It was a difficult process for him to go from one place to another, juggling school and doing his training, but then add to the fact that he still went on missions with Kim. It was definitely overkill for his schedule. But all in all, he had to say, he really thought that he had improved, like Kim had said. His reflexes were better, he could actually deliver some kicks and punches to his foes, and best of all, he wasn't losing his pants every time. All that training he went through with his sensei at the time (whose name was Gou You**(2)**) had made him a more capable fighter. When the Gemini takeover happened during their graduation, he made it his sworn duty to protect Kim from any threat that was thrown at them. Even though Kim could handle herself, and this he knew, he still wanted her to know that he'll always be there by her side, protecting her from anything.

However, Ron felt like he couldn't let Kim know about his training in Hong Kong just yet. He wanted to keep it a secret for now. He didn't like keeping secrets from Kim, but he still wanted to let her call the shots in their missions. She was the leader, and Ron didn't want to get in the way of that. Besides, she was better at that job than he was. He figured that he would only bust out the moves when Kim was in serious danger.

As for Kim, she was also reflecting on past events, recalling the aftermath of their graduation and the Gemini takeover in Middleton…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"_Ah, Bueno Nacho! Thank goodness you weren't harmed during the chaos and destruction!" Ron said, gazing at the fast food restaurant lovingly._

_It was the day after Gemini's takeover and people were still recovering. Thanks to Kim and Ron's valiant success for defeating Gemini and his cronies, the city of Middleton awarded them with a day of free spending at any of the places in town. Ron jumped right at the opportunity first to go to Bueno Nacho for a free 'Lunch Feed Fiesta', as Ron aptly called it. Kim decided to go with her boyfriend to make sure he didn't overindulge himself. Kim knew that Ron's love for everything Bueno Nacho was untamable, but she told him to eat the right appropriate portions of what he normally ate. Ron agreed, albeit hesitantly, but was loyal to his word. They were now in front of the restaurant, with Ron taking a moment to regard his favorite eatery in all of its glory and reminisce the fact that it was still intact._

"_I am starvin' for some party sized nachos right about now! And the best part of it all, is that it's all FREE!" Ron cheered. "Woohoo! We definitely need to get rewarded like this more often!"_

_Rufus popped out of his pocket and nodded vigorously, tongue hanging out. "Mm-hmm! Party size! Free!"_

"_Hold your taste buds, Ron. Remember; don't go overboard with the selection," Kim reminded her boyfriend._

_Ron sighed sadly, "Yes ma'am."_

_Kim smiled at Ron as they were about to enter Bueno Nacho…_

…_until they were sucked up by transportation tubes from the ground! _

"_Whoa!" Kim yelled._

"_Aaaugh!" Ron yelled as well._

_They were both sucked in…_

* * *

_As they swerved through transportation tubes, they eventually landed on some plush chairs._

"_Oof!" Kim and Ron collectively said. They examined their environment. It looked to be a very nice and opened office, completed with a large U-shape bookcase surrounding a dark wooden oak desk with a seal in front of it that has the initials of Global Justice on it, GJ. A chair was facing its back against the two young adults behind the desk._

"_Welcome back, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable," said a refined voice, as the chair turned to face them, which the person sitting on the chair was none other than Dr. Director, who was also known as by her real name, Betty._

"_Dr. Director?" said Kim a little surprised._

"_Whoa, nice office, Dr. Direct!" Ron complimented as he looked around the space. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket to look around the room and whistled._

"_Thank you," Betty said with a smile. "I have called you two in my office to discuss personal matters."_

"_Um…okay," Kim said hesitantly. "What about?"_

"_First off, I want to thank you and Ron for completely handling the situation with my rougue brother, Gemini. I've seen to it that he will be in the most heavily secure prison in the country. You not only saved your town from that maniac of a brother of mine, but perhaps the whole world. I dread to think what he would have done if he mind-controlled all of our Global Justice agents," Betty said, her elbows on her desk, with her hands clasped together beneath her chin. _

"_Uh-heh, uh, yeah, that, um…wouldn't be a good thought," Ron grimaced._

"_Oh, no big. Me and Ron just gave it our all," Kim said with a nonchalant wave._

"_Although he did ruin our graduation ceremony," Ron said with a frown._

"_Ah, yes. Your graduation ceremony. How was that after you resolved the situation?" Betty asked._

"_Um…" Kim started, wondering what this meeting was all about, "It was…nice…?"_

"_Oh yeah, it really went well after all that takeover stuff! The city was really grateful, of course, and after that, the city let us have free access to anywhere we go in town for a whole day!" Ron said with a grin._

"_Hmm. And my calculations were correct as to where you would celebrate your victory," Betty said a knowing smile._

_Ron chuckled. "Ah, you know us too well, Doc."_

"_Um, excuse me, but uh," Kim said raising her hand as if she was in school, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but…was there a reason why you brought us here?"_

"_Ah, straight to the point! I like that," Dr. Director smirked as she stood up from her seat and began explaining. "You see, Global Justice wants to congratulate you two on a job well done on all of your missions. You two have successfully stopped every villainous plot that lurks around every corner of the Earth, including Gemini, in which I commend both of you for your work. Kim, you definitely have great and superb skill, and you showed those skills tremendously yesterday against Gemini's scheme." _

"_Um…thank you," Kim said with an appreciative nod and a small smile._

_Dr. Director turned to Ron. "And you Ron have surprised us as well with the amount of skills that you demonstrated during Gemini's reign. You certainly improved yourself in due time," she said to Ron with a smile. _

"_Oh, well, uh, heh," Ron nervously laughed a bit. "I uh, I get by at times." he said a little sheepishly with a small grin._

_Dr. Director nodded with smirk. "That you do." She faced them both again and said, "Now, the reason why I called you all here, is that I would think you, Kimberly Anne Possible, and Ronald Stoppable, would be an exceptional and beneficial addition to Global Justice."_

_Kim and Ron's eyes widened at the offer. Rufus gasped._

"_You…want us to be a part…of GJ?" Kim asked in shock._

"_Whoa…a-are you serious?" Ron stuttered as he sat there stunned._

"_Indeed I am," Betty answered both of their questions with a smile. "I think both of you would make outstanding agents in our organization. You two are old enough to apply, and you two stopped Gemini with such expertise and bravery that I have no doubt in my mind that both of you would make excellent additions," she said, having great confidence in them. "What do you two say?"_

_Kim and Ron sat there, astounded that they achieved this honor. They glanced at each other, seeing if they have the same reaction to this. Kim snapped out of her daze and shook her head to clear it. "Wow…uh…" _

"_Bon-diggidy man, that's um…" Ron said as he put a hand to his head to comprehend what was offered to him._

_Kim sat there and looked down to stare at her feet and to thought about it. This definitely was a big honor for them. But were they really ready for this kind of lifestyle right now? What about their families? Their friends? …Their goals in life?_

_Kim glanced up at Dr. Director. "...Um…well…" she sighed, "Dr. Director…as much as the offer sounds tempting, I…I'm afraid I'll have to pass."_

_Dr. Director frowned sadly but listened with interest. "Really?" _

"_Yeah, you know, I'm with KP on this. Sorry, as awesome as that really sounds, we kind of have to get ready for college and all of that," Ron explained to Betty._

"_Yeah. Ron and I are going to Hong Kong next month for summer school, and I don't think now would be a good time. This is also a big decision for Ron and me to think about. I mean, if we take this job, we wouldn't be able to see our family and friends all that much. Don't get us wrong, we're very flattered, but…like I said, I don't think now is a good time to go into the secret service business," Kim said, putting her two cents in._

"_Oh…" Dr. Director nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but…I wouldn't want to let you all join Global Justice if you were unsure. It is true, this decision is quite a handful for you two to decide, and both of you do have your whole life ahead of you. And education is important…I honestly actually thought that you all haven't decided on what you all wanted to do yet," she said, smiling softly. "Well, if you two ever feel like joining Global Justice sometime in the future, the offer is always on the table."_

_Kim smiled kindly. "Thank you, Betty."_

"_Yeah, thanks Doc!" Ron said with a grin as he chuckled, "Wow! Don't I feel special! I've been selected to join GJ!"_

_Rufus crawled up to Ron's shoulder and cheered for him and patted the back of his neck._

_Dr. Director chuckled as she said, "Well, I guess this meeting is adjourned then. I should go ahead and send you two back to your destination. I really do hope we cross paths again soon." Betty smiled at the two. "May you two succeed in accomplishing all of your goals. And again, the offer is always on the table."_

"_Sure thing, Betty," said Kim nodded with a smile._

"_You bet!" said Ron also smiling with a 'thumbs up'._

_And with that, they were sucked up back to their intended destination. _

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"_Attention passengers, we will be nearing Middleton International Airport in about ten minutes."_

Kim snapped out of her reminisce and looked at her watch. She turned to Ron who looked like he had awoken from a brief sleep.

"Almost there, Ron." Kim told her boyfriend quietly as she smiled. "In about ten minutes, we'll be back in Middleton."

Ron gave out a sleepy smile to Kim. "Alright!" he said quietly. "All this international flight stuff is making my butt go numb."

Kim giggled. "You never complained about air travel before when we go to missions."

"Well, yeah, but that's because we go on really fast jets," Ron reasoned.

Kim rolled her eyes comically at him. "Well, keep your butt in check. We'll be seeing our family soon."

Ron felt a stir in his pocket, as the head of Rufus popped out of his pocket with sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Don't worry little guy, we're almost home," Ron reassured, as he petted his little hairless mole-rat buddy. Rufus felt content with that answer as he hummed peacefully back into his pocket.

"I can't wait to see Mom and Dad. Heck, I can't even wait to see the Tweebs," Kim chuckled.

"_You _can't even wait to see your _brothers_? Wow, you must be _really_ homesick, KP," Ron said with a smirk.

"Hey, they're family," Kim replied with a shrug and a smirk of her own. "And don't tell me you weren't homesick as well?"

"Aw, come on Kim, of course I got homesick. I miss my Mom and Dad as well, especially Hana! I hope the folks at home are keeping her happy. The phone calls gave me the indication that she was fine." Ron frowned sadly. "Man, she was really sad to see me go."

"Aww, don't worry about it, Ron. You'll get to reunite with her soon enough," Kim comforted him as she held his hand.

Ron looked down at Kim's hand and glanced back at her. A sweet smile formed onto his lips. "I'm really glad you're with me, KP."

Kim blinked at the sudden statement, but gave out a warm smile as well. "I'm really glad you're with me too, Ron," she said as she leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Ron giggled as he blushed, making Kim giggle at his reaction. The couple then spent their last minutes on the plane ride leaning against one another, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"There they are!" coos an excited Dr. Anne Possible. She and her husband, Dr. James Possible, along with the twins, Tim and Jim Possible, were waiting for Kim, and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and Hana Stoppable were waiting for Ron.

"Hey there, everybody! How's the other side of the world?" Ron said as he dragged some luggage towards them.

The Possible family moved to Kim as the Stoppable family moved over to Ron, giving them their hugs and kisses.

"Hey, Tweebs! You all missed me?" asked Kim as she looped each arm around their waists and gave them kisses on the cheeks.

"Ugh! We did a moment ago…" Tim said in disgust.

"But now we're not too sure!" Jim finished in disgust as well.

Kim laughed at her little twin brothers and hugged them.

"Hey Hana! Didja miss me?" Ron asked tenderly as he took her from his mom's hands and held her.

Hana giggled and hugged her foster brother's neck. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and climbed onto his shoulder, smiling and waving at Hana energetically. The little Japanese girl brightened even more and reached to Rufus. "Ru-fus!" she squealed in delight.

Rufus jumped into Hana's arms as she caught him, laughing as she and Rufus hugged.

"Aw, come on!" teased Ron. "You can say Rufus's name but not mine?" He tickled his adopted sister's tummy making her laugh even more.

"Well, how's the cooking school, Ron? Did you learn anything, or did you end up teaching them?" Ron's father joked good-naturedly.

"Oh, I bet you learn some new wonderful entrées over there!" Ron's mother cooed.

"Heh-heh, you'll have to find that out when I prepare lunch tomorrow!" Ron said with a grin.

"Oh, Kimmy-Cub, it's great to have you back home!" Kim's father said as he gave her a hug. "How was the flight?"

"Whew! Long and tiresome! But the effort was worth it!" Kim answered with a smile.

"Oh, you have got to tell us tomorrow about what you learned over there! I bet the politics over at Hong Kong and China were so different!" her mother said.

"They kind of were," Kim said as she let out a small yawn.

"Uh-oh, looks like Kimberly needs to set her biological clock in order," Anne chuckled at her daughter.

"Yeah, I'll tell you one thing: jetlag only affects you like a ton of bricks when you're _really _tired," Ron said as he stifled a yawn. They all walked to the baggage claim, conversing to one another.

"I got to tell you Kimberly, while you and Ron were away, I just finished putting the final touches on the-" James Possible stopped in mid-speech and looked around to see if anybody was around listening. Seeing that there weren't, he whispered, "_top secret_ project at the space center! I was going to reveal it Monday, but you can have the first look! You can keep a secret, can't you Kim?" he teased his daughter.

"Yes Dad, I can keep a secret," Kim said chuckled, rolling her eyes in amusement.

"Ooh! I can keep a secret! Can I see it too?" Ron asked with hopeful excitement while he held Hana.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Stoppable softly scolded her son.

But James laughed pleasantly at his enthusiasm. "Oh don't worry, it's fine! Sure you can Ronald! But you have to keep your word on keeping this project all hush-hush. Can you do that, Ronald?"

"My lips are sealed, Mr. Dr. P!" Ron said, mimicking a zipper with his mouth and sealing it with his fingers.

James laughed once more. "Great! We're going to reveal the project on Monday, but you two will have the first look! The U.S. Government entrusted us with this project, so I hope we did well!"

"The U.S. Government? Wow, it must be something top notch!" Ron said, wondering what it could be.

"Oh, it is! Come on by with Kimmy-Cub and witness it yourselves tomorrow afternoon!" James said. "I can assure you, it is _awesome_!"

As they picked up their luggage from the baggage claim, they all exited the airport, said their goodbyes to the other family, got into their vehicles, and drove on home.

Kim looked out the window to see the familiar sights of her hometown. She smiled, thinking to herself, '_It's really great to be back home.'_

* * *

Outside in the airport parking lot, a nondescript man was sitting in his car. He was looking out for Kim Possible. Once he saw her and Ron come out of the airport, he waited until they entered their cars and drove off into the distance. He picked up his cell-phone, pushed the quick call button, and put it up to his ear.

Someone picked up during the first ring.

"_**Well?"**_said someone who was speaking through a voice enhancer.

"She's here," grunted the man. "Kim Possible is in Middleton."

"_**Good. We start tomorrow." **_And with that, the person on the other line hung up.

* * *

**Hooray! I am done with the prologue! Now onto the footnotes!**

**(1) I replaced the Lowardian invasion in "Graduation" with an alternate version of the Kim Possible DS game **_**Kim Possible: Global Gemini. **_**Much thanks to Luke Danger(I think…I forgot, it's been so long. XP ) for the idea! **

**(2) Just a minor OC. Don't worry, he won't play a big role, he's just there to get Ron up to speed with his training. I did think up a funny name for him though: Gou You! …As in "Go you!"? Haha! Get it!? Eh…heh-heh…okay. D8**

**Also, many thanks to my beta reader, ekrekeler! :D **

**Tell me what you all think so far! Don't worry, the next chapter will pick things up real fast, and we'll even get to see The Joker! So stay tuned! ;D**

**-TSP**


	2. Robbery Gone Strange

**Okay, first off…RON IS NOT THE JOKER. WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? Seriously…it's **_**The Dark Knight JOKER, **_**everyone. I just…I don't understand. Why would you all think that? Did all of you NOT read my author's note? :\**

**Anyways, I could tell you when Joker will appear, BUUUT…that would be spoiling the surprise, now would it? :P**

**Alright everyone, back to the chapter! I don't know when things will get serious enough to make this story be M rated, but maybe you can tell me if it deserves that after the chapter. :) Although there will be some violence and peril later in this chapter, so WATCH OUT. …But yeah, enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day…

Right now, at 11:55AM, Kim was having a peaceful slumber. Weary from all the air traveling, she decides to sleep it off and wake up whenever. Thankfully, her parents understand to let her rest, but not until it reaches 1:00 PM. They'll make sure that the Tweebs won't disturb her.

She was sleeping blissfully…

…until her cell phone rang.

_***RIIIING…RIIIING…RIIIING…***_

Mumbling to herself, she reached for her phone as her arm emerged from under the covers. She grabbed it and checked who was calling…

**MONIQUE**

Kim grunted as she sat up from her bed and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"_Kim? Hey girl!" _the sound of Monique's voice rang on the other line.

"Hey Monique," Kim said tiredly as she yawned.

"_Whoa girl, you sound tired. Sorry, did I wake you up?" _Monique asked her friend.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Monique," said Kim with a small smile. "Just trying to get my biological clock in order."

"_Oh! I'm so sorry Kim, I'll call back another time! I should've known you were sleeping, I was just excited to see you two since it's you and Ron's return back home!" _

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about, Monique," Kim reassured, "I was probably going to be bombarded by calls anyways. So what's up?"

"_Oh, well…uh, nothing much. Just wanted to know if you and Ron wanted grab a bite at our usual place, Bueno Nacho? I'm paying! _

"Oh! Monique, thank you for offering, that would be really nice, but…you don't have to pay," Kim says, letting her know.

Monique laughed, _"Oh come on girl, it's just Bueno Nacho! It'll be my treat! You know Ron wouldn't turn down that offer! Besides, I love to know about your time in Hong Kong and what you learned over there!"_

Kim looked at the time on her alarm clock, which read 11:58AM, _'Hmm…I don't want to sleep all day…and poor Ron hasn't been to a real Bueno Nacho for so long…" _Kim smiled, "Alright! Sure thing! I'll call Ron and tell him we're heading over there!"

"_Great! I'm in downtown near the bank right now to endorse my paycheck from Club Banana! I'll be there in no less than ten minutes." _Monique informed.

"Okay then! I'll call Ron. We'll see you soon Monique! I can't wait to catch up!" Kim said brightly fully awake now.

"_Can't wait either, girlfriend! Laters!" _Monique said on the other line.

"Later!" Kim said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

In downtown Middleton, there was a man standing on the corner sidewalk of an intersection. He looked peculiar just standing there, either waiting for someone to either meet up with him, or to pick him up by vehicle. He was wearing a casual business suit, but what was even more unusual, was that he was carrying a clown mask in his hand…

A full size van suddenly pulled up and briefly parked on the side of the corner sidewalk, its side-door in front of the man that was standing. The door slid open and the man quickly went inside the vehicle.

Four other men, including the driver, were in the van. They all wore the same business suits as the man was. However, the men were all wearing clown masks. The man who entered the van also put on his clown mask as well.

They were also carrying firearms…

"Okay, so do we all know what the plan is?" asked the clown masked driver.

One other clown masked thug grunted a "Yeah," while another one simply nodded while loading his gun. The fourth masked thug bluntly replied, "Plan? Yeah, we go and rob a bank! What more is there to plan? I mean, the boss already laid out what we need to do, right?"

"Was there something else the boss had in mind?" asked the fifth thug.

"Just that and he said to hit the place hard." Clown Thug No. 3 reminded.

"Heh, alright! Now he's speaking my language!" Clown Thug No. 5 said.

"Speaking of him, has anyone actually _seen_ the guy? And what's with that voice enhancer thing every time we talk to him on the phone, huh? And why is he called The Joker?" asked Clown Thug No. 4.

"Beats me. I just do what he says," Clown Thug No. 2 said.

"Well, whatever this Joker wants us to do, if it involves stealing money, then I'm sold. As long as we're getting our fair share," Clown Thug No. 5 said, "Speaking of that, I heard The Joker doesn't want any money when the job is done. What's up with that? Everybody's gotta have money!"

"Who knows? I think it is kind of weird that he's even letting us do this operation if he's not interested in the cash." said Clown Thug No. 4.

"Well, I say, more money for us!" Clown Thug No. 5 laughs. "By the way, what do we know about The Joker so far? I heard he wears make-up."

"Make-up?" inquired Clown Thug No. 2.

"I heard it's more like war-paint," commented Clown Thug No. 1(aka the driver), "To cover his scars."

"His scars?" questioned Clown Thug No. 2 again, "What, like…on his face?"

"From what I heard, yeah," Clown Thug No. 1 answered.

"Sounds like an interesting character. Why the name 'Joker' though? Is he trying out to be a super-villain or something?" asked Clown Thug No. 4.

"Don't know. We're just robbing a bank, nothing too big. I will say this though; it's a good thing he chose a day when that chick Kim Possible ain't in town!" commented Clown Thug No. 5.

"You can say that again…" said Clown Thug No. 3.

* * *

Monique parked her car in front of the downtown bank, with her check in hand, ready to endorse it. As she entered the bank lobby and entered in line, she thought about her returning friends.

'_It'll be so great to see those two again! I have to say, it was pretty bold of them to get their education around the course of their summer in Hong Kong, especially Ron. I know for a fact that they don't serve Bueno Nacho's over there.' _Monique let out a small giggle. _'It's kind of romantic really, what with Kim and Ron living and studying in the same city together, even if they were in separate schools. They seem to go everywhere with each other, and I'm not talking about while they're on their missions,' _she smiled at her friends' relationship, _'Those two are inseparable.'_

As she was next, the teller, an elderly man, smiled at her and said, "Ah, Monique! How are you doing on this fine day?"

Monique smiled kindly at the teller, "Doing fine, Walter! Just here for the daily endorsement check." She said as she handed her check.

"Ah! Good, good!" Steven said as he took it. "I've been hearing that Kim and Ron are back in town?"

"Yep! They just arrived last night! Today I'm inviting them to eat over at our usual place!"

The bank teller chuckled, "Bueno Nacho, huh? You kids never get tired of that place. I know Ron isn't."

Monique laughed, "Oh yeah! That's an understatement!"

The teller named Walter was about to say something else until…

_***RA-TATAT-TATAT!***_

"_**EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND!" **_

Surprised and shocked at the sudden exclamation, Monique rapidly turned to see what the commotion was about.

There were five clown-masked men who entered the bank, one of them shooting his machine pistol into the air to get everyone's attention. Another one quickly pistol-whipped a security officer, knocking him down flat on the floor. He pistol whipped him again, this time violently, knocking him out cold.

'_Oh my gosh…' _Monique thought frightfully.

"_**GET ON THE FLOOR, NOW!" **_yelled one clown-masked thug who pointed his gun at a shocked, but scared individual, who fearfully complied. The customers in the bank also cooperated with the bank robbers orders.

"Oh gosh!" The bank teller named Walter whispered loudly anxiously.

"_**YOU! ON THE FLOOR NOW!" **_shouted another clown-masked thug who was walking towards Monique and the teller with his gun raised and pointed at them.

Monique's breath was caught in her throat, her eyes wide as she weakly set her knees on the floor and sat. The masked thug went passed her to the old teller, whom the man was raising his hands up as the thug pointed the gun at him, and grabs him by the tie. "Come on, grandpa! Get over here!" he grunted as he roughly dragged him away from the counter, making his body toppled over it and land next to Monique. The rest of the masked thugs grabbed the other tellers over their counters before they can turn on the silent alarm.

"Alright! I hope _now _we have your attention!" chuckled Clown Thug No. 5 evilly, "Everyone don't do anything stupid, or _**we WILL put bullets in ya heads!**_"

Clown Thug No. 3 grabbed a terrified middle-aged man, and dragged him to No. 4 and 5 as he pushed him to them.

"Ah, you must be the manager! Please kindly lead us to where the moo-lah is!" No. 5 mocked as he forcefully grabbed him and dragged him to where the vault is.

As Clown Thug No. 5 and the manager went ahead, No. 4, who was carrying multiple gym bags for carrying the cash, turns to the rest of the three robbers and said, "Make sure they don't try to escape! If they do, fill them with lead!"

The three other thugs silently obeyed.

Monique, who was still in shock, was scared out of her mind. _"Oh my gosh…this is really happening, isn't it?'_

As the people in the bank were all on the floor in fright, the three other clown-masked men walked around to control the area.

* * *

"Get to working on that lock! If you don't, then you'll have some warning shots in your legs!" No. 5 pushed the manager to the vault as No. 4 pointed the gun at him.

The manager kept his cool as he went to the vault and started to mess with the dial. "You know, you people are really making a mistake."

"Shut up and keep unlocking the vault!" No. 4 warned him.

The manager said nothing as he kept rolling the dial quickly but precisely at the right numbers. In about a minute, he unlocked it, "There. It's open."

No. 5 pushed him out of the way to No. 4, who grabbed the manager by the arm and lowered him on the ground, pointing his gun at him. No. 5 twirled the lock and grabbed the handles of the lock to pull it open with all his might. Once he did, the vault door opened to reveal large amount of dollars and other goods inside.

No. 5 chuckled sinisterly, "Now that's more like it!"

"I got the bags! Watch him while I load up all the cash!" No. 4 said as he went inside the vault, leaving the manager in firing range for No. 5.

As No. 4 scooped up the cash into multiple gym bags, the manager spoke up once more, "You really _are_ making a mistake," he said confidently.

"Oh _really_? And what, _pray_ _tell_, would that mistake be?" No. 5 mocked the manager.

"Haven't you heard? Kim Possible is in town! She won't let you get away with this!" the manager countered.

"Tch! Nice try! She ain't in the States right now!" said No. 4 as he was piling more money into bags. "She's still in college at Hong Kong! What do you take us for?"

The manager looked at them in confusion. "But…she just arrived last night."

"Heh, says you! Don't try to take us for fools! Even if she does know about this, it'll be too late for her to come over here and try to stop it!" No. 5 confirmed.

"…You guys aren't from around here, aren't you?" the manager boldly asked.

No. 4 paused in his money packing as he looked up at the manager. No. 5 glanced back at No. 4 curiously and turned his head back at the manager to raise an unseen eyebrow, "Yeah, we ain't from around here. We're all from Lowerton. What of it?"

"You mean you haven't seen the papers? They just printed out today that Kim and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable came back to Middleton from their summer school at Hong Kong." the manager advised.

Behind No. 4's mask was confusion as he was racking through his brain on what he was being told, "We…really haven't seen the Middleton newspaper today, actually…"

"H-he's just trying to throw us off!" No. 5 said, feeling a tiny bit anxious, "The boss wouldn't lie to us about that!"

"Although…we really don't particularly know anything about the boss," No. 4 said as he calculated, "…and he did say that he didn't want the cash…"

No. 5 turned to No. 4, his expression of anxiety and puzzlement hidden behind the mask "But…we _are _getting cash! Look how much we accomplished so far! Why would he…I mean, he _wanted_ us to have the cash! Which…which means…"

"…You know, he actually didn't give us a real reason why he wanted us to rob this bank..." No. 4 speculated.

"Wha…b-but, that doesn't make any sense! Why would the Joker-" No. 5 paused his sentence.

…Joker…

…Joke…er?

…Could that name be insinuating…

"…The Joker? Is that the name of your boss you guys are working for?" the manager said in curiosity.

"…Something ain't right here." No. 5 said, a little frustrated and ignoring the manager, "Keep piling the money," he told No. 4, who in turn nodded and kept putting money in bags. He turned his head to the manager as he still pointed his gun at him, "You aren't just making a lie up to try to scare us away, are ya? She's really here? Kim Possible is _really here_ in Middleton?"

"Y-yeah. Ask anyone here…" The manager stuttered.

"…" He went to the manager and roughly picked him up off his feet. "Get up and come with me!"

"W-where are you taking me?" asked the nervous manager.

No. 5 didn't answer his question.

* * *

Monique still sat on the cold granite floor, petrified. The bank teller named Walter sat next to her, who was scared as well, but stayed calm. It's been five minutes and it's been silent. The other customers were sitting on the floor as well, hoping these thugs would get what they want and leave. The three clown-masked thugs were still patrolling the lobby area, walking back and forth in opposite directions, watching the hostages attentively to make sure they wouldn't slip up and run if they want to get gunned down. They don't even know if worse comes to worse, they'll kill them off. Dreadful thoughts were filling in Monique's head, and it wasn't making the situation better.

One of the clown-masked thugs was walking close to them, keeping his eyes on each captive as he strolled along. As he passed Monique and Walter out of earshot, the teller quickly whispered the girl next to him, "Monique,"

Monique snapped out of her scared state and whirled her head to Walter.

"Can you get Kim over here?" quietly asked the teller.

Eyes widening and blinking in realization, she looked down at her shoulder bag. Looking to see that the thug who passed them has his back turned, she checked her purse to see if her phone was in the side pocket.

Fortunately it was! This gave Monique a glimmer of hope for getting out of this situation. She briskly averted her attention away from the phone in her bag to see that the thugs didn't notice anything.

"Wait for when the time is right, and try to contact her somehow." He whispered without looking back at her.

Monique nodded. She observed the thug as he turned around and walked back the other opposite direction, which he was walking towards them. She had to wait until his back is turned. One screw up, and it could be goodbye phone…or goodbye her. She had to time this right…

All of a sudden, the thug and the manager he was dragging came back to the lobby…

"Alright everyone, listen up!" No. 5 hollered. The hostages looked at No. 5 as the three thugs stopped pacing and glanced at No. 5. "Word has come out that the so-called great Kim Possible is in town! Now tell me…is that _**true**_…?" he said the last word darkly, his eyes behind his mask in slits.

The civilians looked at each other in question and confusion…

Monique and Walter blinked dumbly at this sudden development. They didn't know Kim Possible was in town?

"…_WELL_!?" shouted No. 5 impatiently.

"…Y-yes she is." one civilian said.

"Yes…" another replied.

"Uh-huh…" yet another one commented.

Soon everyone stared to speak out, saying basically the same thing…

"Kim is here."

"Yeah, Kim is here."

"Kim is in town."

"Yeah, she's here…"

…Silence…

…If No. 5 could show any expression behind his clown mask, it would be of shock, mixed in with a tiny trace of fear.

Then that means…

No. 5 turned pushed the manager down on the floor and said to the three other thugs. "Guys! The boss lied to us! That chick Kim Possible is in town! We need to get the money and get the hell out of here!"

"What makes you think the boss is lying?" No. 1 asked him calmly.

"What do you mean 'what makes me think the boss is lying'!? You heard them yourselves, Kim _friggin' _Possible is **HERE**!"

Monique raised all eyebrows with a parted mouth in surprise. _'So they _didn't_ know Kim was in town? …Wow…either their boss was _really_ ill-informed, or these criminals are amateurs…' _Then another realization struck her, _'…Wait! Then that means…we could come out of this predicament unscathed!' _she let out a small relieved grin as she realized this.

"…I'll help Frank with the money and inform him with the news." No. 2 said, as he…walked _casually_ to where the vault is?

'…_Wait…something's off.' _Monique thought, her small grin replaced with a worried frown. _'…Shouldn't that guy be running instead of walking?'_

No. 5 seems to notice too as he turned to the diminishing No. 2, "Hurry up man! We need to move!"

He turned back to the two remaining thugs…

…to see a gun pointed at his face.

Monique gasped, her eyes wide in shock, along with Walter's.

"WHOA…hey, buddy, um…w-what are you doing with that?" No. 5 asked apprehensively as he raised his hands in surrender.

"You're afraid of _one_ little girl?" asked No. 3, who seems to sound like he was…annoyed?

"Huh? W-well, no, but come on, this is Kim Possi-"

_***RAT-TATTA-TAT!***_

There were shots that rang out in another room.

The hostages and Monique all gasped loudly.

"WHAT THE!?" No. 5 looks behind him, obviously hearing the shots.

'_What in the…what's going on?' _Monique thinks with high anxiety.

Moments passed…

…Coming out of the vault room was No. 2, his hand holding the handle of the sack filled with money.

When he reached the lobby, he dumped the sack full of money on the ground.

"Hey, what…what the…" No. 5 glances rapidly at all three thugs until he looks back at No. 3, "JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT HAPPENED TO FRANK?!"

"Oh, never-mind him," said No. 2 as he chuckled darkly and went to No. 5's left side, aiming his gun at him, "He decided to _retire_."

No. 5's mask concealed the shock and terror on his face. "W-w-wha-"

No. 1 was right next to No. 3 as he aimed his gun at him.

"Wh-…what is this?! What are you doing?!" No. 5 stuttered in alarm.

"Following the boss's orders." No. 3 answered nonchalantly.

No. 5 didn't say anything back as he froze in fear and confusion.

"…So which one is going to do it?" asked No. 1.

"Let me." No. 3 answered.

_***BANG-BANG-BANG!***_

All of the hostages, plus Monique shrieked and covered their heads, lowering themselves down to the safety of the floor.

No. 5 plopped back-first down on the floor with three bullet wounds in his chest…dead.

Appalled, Monique and Walter stared at the deceased body.

'_Oh…oh my gosh…thi-this isn't happening…' _thought Monique as she kept staring at the body, seeing that blood was seeping out from his gunshot wounds, making a small pool on the floor from behind his back. She felt sick, feeling as if things have gotten a turn for the worst. She was trying not to throw up, but her anxiety was making it worse as she was breathing rather rapidly. Luckily, Walter put a hand on her back in an attempt to soothe her from the sight.

She never has seen anybody die before; only in movies, but not in real life. Yet here she is witnessing it.

Her breath was caught in her throat and her heart stopped as another grim thought came into her mind…

'_Are we gonna be _next_?' _

As the thugs collect the ammo from his gun and turned away from the body, No. 2 came up to the manager, who was beyond scared at this point, squatted down in front of him and said, "Trigger the silent alarm."

"W-wh-_what_?" the manager stuttered in fear.

"Did I stutter?" No. 2 said threateningly as he pointed his gun at his face. "_Do it_."

The manager, horrified, did as he was told. He got up, with No.2 trailing behind him, gun to his back as he went to one of the counters, and reached over to trigger the silent alarm.

"Is it on?" asked No. 2.

"Y-y-yeah," answered the scared manager.

"Good." No. 2 then swung his arm back and pistol whipped him at the back of his head, knocking him out, making the hostages all flinched at the blow.

The other thugs split up as they advance on some of the scared hostages that were situated in the bank lobby.

One male hostage said bravely as No. 3 was close to him, "Are you insane?! You just rob a bank and killed two of your own men, and now you decide to alert the police?! What kind of robbers are you?!"

_***BANG!***_

No. 3 shoots him in the leg.

"_**AAAUUGGHHH!**_" the man screamed in pain. The hostages all yelped at the sudden action.

No. 3 then coldly answers, "The kind of robbers that shuts people up for questioning our motives."

No. 1 turned to the captives of the bank "Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" announced No. 1 menacingly, "This robbery has now become a hostage situation! So sit back and relax, and we might not pick you all off one by one!"

Monique looked at Walter, fear in her eyes. The teller looked back at her helplessly, but nonetheless mouthing _'Try to get Kim'. _The mocha-skinned girl glanced down at her shoulder bag, the phone in the side pocket. She glanced back up to see the thugs approaching thugs, and thought one thing:

'_Oh man…this is all on me, isn't it?'_

* * *

"Really? I mean…are you sure?" Kim asked, eyes wide and still in shock of what she just heard from her cell phone.

"_Well…yeah, KP. I mean don't get me wrong; eating at Bueno Nacho, catching up with old friends, and spending it with you I would no doubt do, but…I did promised my folks and Hana that I was going to cook something up for them. They really like to see what I can whip up. And…well, I can't abandon my clan."_

"Oh…" Kim understands fully, but…did Ron just turn down lunch at Bueno Nacho? "I-I mean, sure, I can understand that! But…I never thought…well, _you_, of all people, won't be able to go to Bueno Nacho."

"_Heh, yeah, I know, I was shocked too. I guess living in Hong Kong changed my appetite a bit; makes me want to explore different cuisines. …Well, that and there weren't many of them there…which really, I had to hold on for the rest of summer school just to not to go crazy. You're what kept me sane the whole time, Kim." _

Kim smiled warmly at that statement over the phone. "Aww, _Ron_…that's _so_ sweet!" she said, flattered as she blushed. She changed into a semi-serious tone, "But, just so l know…you'll never abandon Bueno Nacho, will you? I mean, that what makes you the Ron I know!"

"_Whoa KP, don't you worry about that! Bueno Nacho will always have a special place in my heart! You know I can't deny the words 'Ultra Grande Sized' _anything_, Kim!" _Ron then sighed sadly, _"Just…not today. Family comes first."_

Kim smirked, "I think that's very noble of you, Ron."

"_Heh, thanks Kim. …But um…if you can, maybe you can get me a chimarito over there so I can save it later, just in case I'll be craving it sometime soon?"_

Kim laughed, "Sure thing Ron! I'll tell Monique you said 'hi'!"

"_Thanks! I'll see you later, KP! Love ya!" _

"Love you too, Ron! Bye!" Kim said as she disconnects the call and began texting Monique.

* * *

She has to contact Kim _now. _Things are looking out of control from here, and these thugs looked like they wouldn't give a crap if they decided to put a hole in someone's skull. If she can only get her phone out of the side pocket of her purse and text her. But how…?

Another thing that was on her mind was the criminal's motives. What could they possibly want? Was it supposed to be a robbery or a hostage situation? Also, why would they alert the police to come over here? What's the point of it if they just want to get caught in the end? And if money was not what they were after, then what is?

"Alright, we got this going. Now we need someone to participate before the police come," discussed No. 2 to the other thugs in the center of the bank lobby, "Who wants to pick first?"

"I would like to, if that's fine." No. 3 answered as he was loading his gun.

"Yeah, go on ahead," said No. 2

"Heh. You know, the boss certainly is insane to think this is gonna work. But hey, who am I to question? At least when she's here, all bets are off and we kill the bitch, along with everyone else here." No. 1 said, briefly looking around the bank lobby to see if anyone was in check.

"Well, however it goes down, hopefully the boss will back us up after all of this. He said there will be a getaway car coming soon once the police arrive. We don't get in until we kill Kim Possible." No. 2 informed.

Monique and all of the hostages heard their conversation. Her heart skipped a beat at the mention of _'kill Kim Possible'_. That's what this is all about? Killing her good friend, Kim? Just a mission to eliminate her?

She won't let this stand. Guns or not, she needs to give them a verbal lashing.

"_You punk-ass monsters!_" yelled Monique.

Surprising the three thugs, along with some of the hostages, including Walter, they all turned to her. Monique was also standing, in rage and fury.

"Whoever your boss is, he needs an ass-kicking! You came here to this bank to terrorize us, just to lure Kim Possible?! Tch! You don't know who you're messing with! She took down threats that are bigger than yours! She stopped a takeover of our town once! She stopped evil scientists, madmen, thieves, you name it! What are a bunch of _criminals _like _you_ gonna do? Besides, you just alerted the police! That was an even dumber move in itself!"

As she was ranting, No. 3 began walking casually over to where she is.

"Speaking of stupid moves, why did you kill two of your men?! If you're so _big_ and _bad_, who's going to watch your back?! You think the police are going to have two men on the side?! Hell no! They'll be at least twenty to thirty men out there! You just dug yourselves into an early deep grave, you arrogant punks! So what was all this for, huh?! Just to eliminate Kim?! I wouldn't think _twice_ to underestimate her! She and everyone else in this town are stronger than you any other day! You think _all_ of _you _can take down Kim?! Hah! Don't make me laugh! You guys are doomed from the start! So whatchu gonna do now, _**bitches**_?!"

No. 3 calmly walked up to Monique and stared at her through the clown mask he wears. The black girl huffed and panted from her rant, feeling recharged…

…Until No. 3 pointed the gun at her face.

Monique's eyes once again widened, all of her confidence gone, fear swelling right back up.

'_Oh…damn.' _she thought in dread. _'…I think I should've just kept my mouth shut.'_

"How about…what are _**you **_gonna do now…_**bitch**_?" No. 3 threatened.

Monique froze, staring at the gun barrel. Now there was no turning back. She just sealed her fate. Tears were about to form in her eyes as she close them shut, just waiting for the inevitable.

Until…

_**BLIP-BEEP!**_

Monique opened her teary eyes.

No. 3 held his finger on the trigger. He glanced at the source of the sound, which was lit up and half exposed in a side pocket of her shoulder hand bag.

Monique looked down to her left side, the phone still in her purse.

No. 3, who was mildly curious, reached his hand out to snatch the hand bag away from Monique, which the girl, who was still in shock, and didn't fight back.

The thug got the phone out of her purse, pressed the on button, and saw that someone texted her…

_(Kim)_

_Hey Mon! Just updating you that Ron(believe it or not) can't come! I know, weird right? But he had a logical reason, saying that he wanted to cook for his family, which I found very sweet! :) I guess it's just you and me! I'll see you at Bueno Nacho and we'll chat! See ya then! _

No. 3 raised an unseen eyebrow. He swished the text with his thumb, exited out of the text app, and went to the phone app…

He scrolled through the list, all the way to the P's…

**Kim Possible**

No. 3 stood there for a moment…tossing the bag aside, he pressed the name with his thumb, and was about to press the number when he looked up at Monique and said, "You live…_for now_."

Monique stood there, stunned as she stared at the thug, letting go of the breath she was holding and sliding down to the floor. She literally dodged a bullet there…

No. 3 then pressed the number and put it to his ear.

The other two thugs looked at each other, curious at what got one of them so interest in the girl's phone. "Hey, what's up?" asked No. 2.

The thug held out a finger to tell them to wait…

* * *

As Kim bid her parents farewell and was about to enter the garage, her phone began to rang.

"Hm?" Kim fished out her phone in the pocket of her pink skinny jeans, and looked at the screen to see who is calling.

**MONIQUE**

'_Huh. Maybe she wanted to talk about the update. She usually texts back.' _Kim pressed the 'accept' button. "Hey Mon! Got my text?"

"_Yes I have. It's so good to be home, isn't it?" _

Kim's eyes widened. This definitely wasn't Monique's voice… She exited out of the house and into the garage to speak with this man privately.

Once she did, she closed the door, and asked in a demanding tone, "Who is this?"

"_Actually, hold on, I'll put this on face-time,"_ said the man's voice.

Kim wasted no time as she pushed the face-time button. She held it up to see that it was…

…a man wearing a clown mask.

His appearance surprised Kim a bit, but she didn't show it. "Who are you?"

"Ah, there we go! How are you, Kim?"

"Wait, you mean it's Kim Possible? The gal herself?" said a voice in the background.

"Well, ain't that convenient?" said another voice.

"I said, 'who _are_ you'? Where is Monique?!" Kim said with impatience, worrying about her friend.

"The name is not important. And don't worry about your friend, she's perfectly fine. See?" No. 3 turned the camera to face Monique, who is kneeled on the floor looking horror-stricken. Her eyes went wide again as she saw her friend and said, "Kim! You gotta help us! We're being captive here in the bank downtown! These guys are insan-"

_***BANG-BANG!***_

"Monique?!" Kim said in frightened alarm.

Monique froze in terror, as more other people shrieked in the background.

The phone camera turned back to the man.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, I want to show you something else."

No. 3 then turned the phone over to let her see the rest of the area, a bank lobby, with the camera passing two other clown-masked thugs with guns, other people sitting or kneeling on the floor, looking scared and desperate.

He turned the phone back to his masked-face, "Now, I have a little proposition for you. You like to save people, don't you, Kim? Well, how about this? If you aren't in Middleton National Bank to rescue these hostages in the next ten minutes after I hang this up, I will purposely shoot a good amount of these hostages. Hold this for a minute, Monique, is it?" No. 3 said to Monique off-view, "Here, get up." he said to her, the camera phone phasing in and out and moving a bit. He then let Monique hold the phone to view the man, along with the two thugs, who now were walking closer to the phone as they passed him, seeing Kim on the other line.

"Hey it is Kim! Heh, she's kind of cute in person." No. 2 said.

"Hm. So this is the girl that always saves the world from whatever the hell is thrown at her?" No. 1 commented.

"Heh heh! Well, the boss is looking to stop all of that! We were hired to get you over here so we can deal with you ourselves! Killed two of our guys that thought we were here to rob the bank just to show everyone how serious we are!" No. 2 chuckled evilly.

'_That's what their real motive is?' _Kim thought appalled. _'They're shooting up a bank so they can lure me to kill me?!' _Although that thought was fresh on her mind, she asked a different question that related to what they were saying, "You killed two of your own men? What for?"

"Hey, the boss told us to do it." No. 1 explained as he backed up a bit as well as No. 2, "But the other guy has the right idea of what we're going to do if you don't come here in the ten minutes after this call."

"Yeah. We ain't showing no mercy towards these common folk! So you get your pretty little ass over here, and maybe we'll go easy on ya since you're so cut-"

_***RAT-TATTAT-TATTAT!***_

No. 2 convulsed and dropped to the floor.

Monique shrieked, as so did the rest of the hostages. Kim gasped.

"Hey! What the-" No. 1 said alarmed as he turned.

_***RAT-TATTAT-TATTAT!***_

No. 1 also convulsed as sprays of bullets hits him in front, dropping to the floor in a heap.

Kim's mouth was agape…

The thug, who called Kim, was standing behind the two thugs that were in view of the camera phone, a machine-pistol in his hand.

Kim could see that Monique was trying to hold the phone, her hands trembling in fear as the camera was shaking.

No. 3 calmly loaded his machine-pistol, acting as if killing his comrades was an everyday thing. He then walked to where the camera phone was, taking each step a placid pace. He walked up to Monique and grabbed it out of her hands and looked at Kim dead-centered, his masked face in view.

"And now…there was one," No. 3 said darkly.

Kim, whose mouth was still agape in shock asked, "Wh-…why did you just…_kill them_?"

"Cause the boss told me to." No. 3 answered with a bit of an evil chuckle.

Kim narrowed her eyes at this man, seething. He didn't like this man, or this boss he's working for one bit. "Who's your boss?"

"The Joker," the man simply said.

"Well get this straight, _you_. You and this _Joker_ have messed with the wrong person and town! No one, and I mean _**no one**_, messes with the people around here! You mess with my town, _**you mess with me**_. Tell that to your boss!" Kim said in anger, on the verge of yelling.

For some reason, Kim could just _sense _there was a smirk behind the man's mask, almost like he's taunting her. "Well, you're just in luck! The boss is right here in the building!" No. 3 informed.

Kim was taken aback by this information. "He is?"

"Absolutely! In fact, I'll get him right now!"

Instead of showing her where the boss is, he pulled the clown mask off…

…to reveal his disturbing features.

Kim recoiled at the look of his face. She could also hear Monique's quiet gasp.

First and foremost, his whole face was covered in white face paint. Some of it looked like it was coming off due to the perspiration, but it was all mostly there. The color of his hair was a dark green dye and was shoulder-length, the condition of it raggedy and stringy. He also has black face paint around his eyes and red face paint on his lips. But the most disturbing part of his facial features was that the red paint on his lips are lined upward out of the corners of his mouth and stops at the top of his cheeks, making it look like an actual wide smile is painted on his face. What was unsettling about it was that close up from the phone, she could see the red paint was tracing…sewed up scars.

"Ta-dah!" the man known as The Joker announced, "Here I am!"

Kim blinked a couple of times, stunned at this revelation. "Wait…_You're_ this Joker? _You're_ the _boss_?"

"Oh come now, it wasn't _that_ hard to figure out." Joker drawled, "But to answer your questions, yes_…I_ _am_." He finished as he sniggered a bit with a sinister smile.

Kim could tell from that smile alone that it belonged to a psychopath. Kim never clearly dealt with any psychopaths before, just the normal mad scientist super-villain types that try to take over the world. She supposed they were kind of psychotic, but _this_ one…she had a bad vibe from this man. When he smiled that same sinister smile, it was a smile of pure sadistic glee, showing delight in harming others. And this unknown man named The Joker was in her city of Middleton, messing with _**her people**_…it made her blood boil.

"So…you used and _killed _four of your _own_ men for this whole scheme to terrorize people just to lure me there so you can try to finish me off yourself!?" Kim said, enraged.

"Basically…yes." Joker said nonchalantly as he nodded.

Kim gave The Joker a hard, intense glare, gripping her phone tightly with anger. "I don't know what your game is, _Joker_," she seethed, "but I don't take everything what you're doing very lightly!"

"Then come on over here and we'll deal with this little quarrel like _civilized_ people," taunted and demanded The Joker, his face up close to the camera on the phone, "and just to remind you again, ten minutes after I hang up this phone, I _will _shoot any person here to prove that I mean business. Believe me…" he licked the red paint on his lips, "…I'm a _man of my __**word**_…" he smiled as he sniggered with sadistic glee. "So…**get** **to** **it**."

He ended the call.

And with that, Kim immediately went to her car, the Sloth 2.0, activated the garage door opener, started the engine, and screeched her wheels as she backed up in haste. She shifted gears and accelerated once she was on the road.

As she was driving to her destination, Kim pushed the 'Call Wade' button. It ringed a few seconds and Wade picked up, his face on the screen. "Hey Kim! Welcome back to Middle…ton? Whoa, Kim, you look intense."

"Sorry Wade, no time to chat. Got a major sitch." Kim says, her eyes on the road and keeping her expression firm as she frowned. "The Middleton National Bank is being held hostage by an armed clown makeup wearing maniac!"

"Uh…okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Weird, huh? But it's true. Monique is in there as well. Can you contact Ron?"

"Oh, um, sure. Is it just one guy?"

"Used to be four more, but the leader, a.k.a. the maniac, killed them." Kim said as she took a sharp turn in an intersection.

"What? Really?" Wade said as he blinks in shock. "Had the robbery gone sour, or…?"

"He did it because he felt like it."

"Huh?"

"Wade, sorry to cut this short, but could you please call Ron?"

"Oh! Um, sorry." Wade soon tracked Ron's cell phone number, "Okay, dialing now. But…Kim, shouldn't the cops handle this? I mean, my readings indicate that a silent alarm has already been set off at the bank you're going to."

"I'm thinking he wanted my attention either way. He said he specifically wanted to see me. Well, if he wants to see me…then he's _gonna _see me." Kim said as she kept her eyes on the road, her eyes narrowing in disdain.

"Oh…um, okay. …Wait, didn't you said that this guy was armed-"

"_Um, h-hello?" _saysthe confused voice of Ron on the phone.

"Ron?" Wade said, "Hey, uh…Kim's stopping a bank heist right now and…yeah, I really don't know where to go from there."

"I'll tell him, Wade. Put him on the speaker."

"Alright then." Wade said as he hacked Ron's phone to Kim's car.

"Ron?" Kim says to Ron via speaker mode.

"_KP? Hey, w-what's going on? Was that Wade?" _ Ron asked puzzled.

"Ron, I'm really sorry, but you're going to have to wait on cooking for your family. Monique and the people in Middleton National Bank are being held hostage by a clown! I'm heading to the destination now and he says he'll kill Monique and the hostages if I don't get there in ten minutes, which I now got eight minutes left. We need to get there ASAP!"

"_Whoa, whoa, hang on a sec, KP! Monique? Hostages? …A clown?" _

"No time to be confused, Ron. We need to get there before it's too late!"

"_Uh…o-okay then. I'll be there in a minute!"_

"Wait a second!" Wade interrupts, "Didn't you say this clown guy was armed? How are you going to stop him and save all the hostages when he's packing heat?"

Kim frowned even further. _'Darn it! That's right! But I can't let Monique and the other hostages get killed.'_

"_Wha? Aw, come on man, this is not what I want to wake up to in the morning!" _Ronbemoaned.

"Me neither, Ron. Maybe if we can devise a distraction to throw The Joker off track, we could rescue the hostages," speculated Kim.

"The Joker?"_"The Joker?"_ Ron and Wade inquired.

"That's his villain name, I would think. I'm almost in downtown; come as quickly as you can, Ron!"

"_Whoa, wait, Kim!"_

"Ron, there's no time to wait! Monique and the hostages are going to die if we don't get there on the double!"

"_But…I was just thinking; shouldn't we just let our pals in GJ take care of this, uh…Joker?"_

"What?" Kim said, her eyes widened in shock, her eyes taken off the road for a second.

"Huh…actually, that's not a bad idea." Wade mused, "They basically have their base here, and they have lots of transportation tubes all around town."

Kim looked on ahead at the road as she mulled it over. …She grinned as she said, "Ron, I wish I can kiss you right now for coming up with that idea!"

"_Huh!? O-oh, uh, w-well, I, um, uh, heh, uh…glad I could help, KP!" _said a chipper Ron.

Kim smiled. She then told Wade, "Wade, make a transmission call to GJ and connect the call it to the car."

"You got it, Kim!" Wade went to work. After a couple of seconds, he said, "Here ya go!" The screen then replaced Wade with the initials 'GJ' on it, and with the words 'call sending' on it. After a couple of more seconds, the screen changed to the face of Dr. Director.

"Ah! Kim! So it is you! It seems your hacker friend was setting a connection for us to talk!" Dr. Director/Betty said with a smile.

"Yep! Sorry for bothering you, Dr. Director, but I need a favor to ask of you. It involves a clown lunatic holding a bank hostage."

"We saw from our hacked cameras in the bank. We thought we would just let the police handle it, but it looked like the situation has become dire. We were about to give you a call, but from where our satellites were, it would seem that you were on the way there. If you're asking for our help, we will gladly assist." Betty assured her with a nod.

Kim smiled. "Thanks Dr. Director! But don't barge in just yet. I want to give this so-called Joker a little surprise…"

* * *

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking, terrible place to stop, but I feel like this was a pretty good place to end a chapter. I was going to keep on going, but I got impatient, and decided this was a decent stopping point. I want to make it up to you guys who were patiently waiting for this next installment to come. :)**

**I hope the bank robbery scene was good! I have to admit though, I will be borrowing **_**some **_**scenes from the TDK movie and altering them to fit in this story. It won't be a KP adaption of The Dark Knight, so don't worry about that. It may feel like it in some scenes, but it's not. I thought up this plot for too long, and I want to make this story good. ;)**

…**Although, I haven't really thought up some material for the middle. D: I mean, I have an idea, but I need to write it **_**REALLY **__**WELL**_**…so, yeah, um…wish me luck on that. 8I**

**Well, got nothing else to say, except thank you all for reading! I hope it was good! Please review, follow, and fave if you really did enjoyed it! And if you can, I would also love to hear(or read, lol) some great feedback! ^_^ **

**Keep on rocking, folks! :D**

**-TSP**


End file.
